Wolves (enemies)
Enemies article |image=BO1-NPC-Wolf.gif |caption=Wolves in Blood Omen. |introduced= Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |appearances= Blood Omen }} Wolves, also known as Dogs, are a class of enemy introduced and appearing only in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, where they were portrayed as canine animals with red Blood. They were encountered primarily in the overland areas around Nachtholm and the Lake of Tears but could also be encountered in areas such as the Lake of Lost Souls, Uschtenheim and inside Vorador's Mansion. Profile char0013 (wolf) Enemies article |image=BO1-NPC-Wolf.gif |caption=Brigands in Blood Omen. |introduced= Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |appearances= Blood Omen}} Wolves were canine animals that Kain encountered in the course of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. They could first be encountered in the chapter Nupraptor as Kain explored the area around the Pillars of Nosgoth and could encounter the animals on the trail leading to the Wolf Form Dungeon alongside the Lake of Tears and the trail leading into Nachtholm. Thereafter Wolves could be encountered inside Vorador's Mansion in that chapter, on the trails around Uschtenheim in Threaten the Circle and around the Lake of Lost Souls - where they could be seen in the First timeline [[Events of Blood Omen|events of Blood Omen]] in Ottmar's Daughter, in the [[History preceding Blood Omen|history preceding Blood Omen]] in Stranded in Time and the [[Events of Blood Omen|events of Blood Omen]] of the Second timeline in The Vampire Purges. Enemies - Animals at the Blood Omnicide site Wolves had a slightly hardier endurance (4 points) and similar attack power (3 points) to their 'Dog' counterparts. A more dangerous but visually identical wolf variant was encountered around Uschtenheim, these were the most resistant of the class, with 8 health points and 6 attack points. Enemies - Animals at the Blood Omnicide site char0014 (dog) Enemies article |image=BO1-NPC-Dog.gif |caption=Brigands in Blood Omen. |introduced= Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |appearances= Blood Omen}} Dogs were canine animals that Kain encountered in the course of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. They could first be encountered in the chapter Nupraptor as Kain explored the area around the Pillars of Nosgoth and could encounter the animals on the trail leading to the Wolf Form Dungeon alongside the Lake of Tears and the trail leading into Nachtholm. Enemies - Animals at the Blood Omnicide site Dogs were among the lowest level of enemies Kain encountered in his quest meager endurance (2 points) and attack power (3 points) and usually attacking by rushing and biting. They were also fairly rare found only in two outside locations around the pillars - two were present in the Nachholm trail and one nearby the Wolf form dungeon - both encounters had the dogs present alongside the more dangerous Wolves. Enemies - Animals at the Blood Omnicide site Notes *Neither Dogs or Wolves are named in any official sources, however fan-made guides - including those of Blood Omen recreation Blood Omnicide - typically refer to these enemies as such based on visual observation. Enemies - Animals at the Blood Omnicide siteBlood Omen: Legacy of Kain - Enemies at RPG ClassicsBlood Omen: Legacy of Kain - Enemy Tactics Guide at GameFAQs (by thewaynemanor) In game files the sprites relating to Wolves and Dogs are referred to as "char0013" and "char0014" respectively. *The 'dog' variant class appear visually similar to the 'wolf' enemy class, appearing to be almost identical apart from the brown coat as opposed to the grey coat of wolves. The two were also similar in other ways, both sharing the same attacks and animations, and with wolves often found alongside dogs in the wild. *A number of other canine enemies were seen in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain including Cave Wolves, Purple Cave Wolves, Cerberi and Werewolves (and with Kain and Vorador both able to assume a Wolf Form) . Later games would also feature canine enemies, with both Vampire hunters and Demon hunters using variants of attack dogs - the Vampire hunter attack dogs and Demon hunter attack dogs respectively. *At least one piece of Blood Omen concept art depicts an earlier version of the wolf enemies - notably with more protruding fangs than the finished version. See also Enemies - Animals at the Blood Omnicide site References Browse Category:Enemies Category:Enemies/Enemies Category:Enemies/Blood Omen Category:Enemies/Blood Omen enemies Category:Blood Omen